leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Camp Pokémon
, |category=Entertainment |players=1 |link_method=None |developer=Creatures, Inc. |publisher=Nintendo |gen_series=Generation VI side series |release_date_na=October 21, 2014 (iOS)iTunes store (US) April 14, 2016 (Android) |release_date_au=October 21, 2014 (iOS)iTunes store (AU) April 14, 2016 (Android) |release_date_eu=October 21, 2014 (iOS)iTunes store (UK) April 14, 2016 (Android) |esrb=E |pegi=3 |website_en=Minisite }} Camp Pokémon, known as Pokémon Camp in Europe, Australia, and New Zealand, is a free app provided by The Pokémon Company International for and . It is intended to teach younger children the basics of Pokémon through interactive and fun games. It was first accessible to iOS users on October 21, 2014, and was released for Android devices on April 14, 2016. A major update released on August 6, 2015 added new features. Available content *'Photo Booth' allows players to import or take photos and decorate them with different decorations, such as Pokémon Pins won from mini-games and borders. Photos can then be saved to the player's Photo Book. *'Mystery Cave' is a cave related to Legendary Pokémon and Mega Evolution. *'Pokémon Theater' lets the player watch videos from Pokémon TV. It was added on version 1.1. *'Camp News' shows the latest Pokémon news. It was added on version 1.1. Mini-games Each mini-game earns players Gold, Silver and Bronze medals, depending on their score or completion time. Players may also win Pokémon Pins which are registered to their Rewards Book. There are 6 mini-games: *'Find the Pokémon' puts players into the Alternate Reality Exploration and Name Area (ARENA) where they have to locate 6 Pokémon in the wild. Players are required to search the area with a magnifying glass to identify silhouettes of Pokémon before the time runs out. *'Poké Ball Throw' helps players learn how to catch Pokémon by throwing Poké Balls at 6 Pokémon that move across the screen. The goal is to effectively aim the Poké Ball at the Pokémon and hit each Pokémon 3 times. *'Pokémon Evolutions' helps players learn about Pokémon Evolution. There are three huts which hides a three-stage Pokémon line, one stage in each hut, where players must select the appropriate Pokémon for a three Pokémon line-up that fits into the evolutionary line. The aim is for players to get as many lines as they can before the time runs out. *'Pokémon in Focus' is a mini-game that places the player beside a campfire, where they have to successfully identify the Pokémon silhouettes in the nearby hut from a three Pokémon selection. The goal is to select as many correct answers before the time runs out. *'Battle Matchups' helps players learn about type match-ups. A Pokémon floats by in an inner tube with its type by the side, and players have to select from one of three types that is strong against the Pokémon's type. *'Pokémon TCG Match' is a mini-game about matching TCG cards. It was added on version 1.1. Gallery Camp Photo Booth.png|Photo Booth Camp Mystery Cave.png|Mystery Cave Camp Pokémon Theater.png|Pokémon Theater Camp Camp News.png|Camp News Camp Find the Pokémon.png|Find the Pokémon Camp Poké Ball Throw.png|Poké Ball Throw Camp Pokémon Evolutions.png|Pokémon Evolutions Camp Pokémon in Focus.png|Pokémon in Focus Camp Battle Matchups.png|Battle Matchups Camp Pokémon TCG Match.png|Pokémon TCG Match Version history iOS Android Gallery Camp Island 1.png|Island from version 1.0 Camp Island 2.png|Island from version 1.1 onwards Camp Cabin 1.png|Cabin from version 1.0 Camp Cabin 2.png|Cabin from version 1.1 onwards Camp Pokémon.png|The icon from initial release to Update 1.3 Compatibility According to the official site, the game can be played on:Official site *iOS devices: or later, or later, or later. *Android devices: and up. Trivia * When the player receives the pin, the dialogue box reads "Check it out! is now in your Pin Book" as opposed to "Check it out! Mega Aggron is now in your Pin Book". This problem was later fixed. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Camp Pokémon |de=Pokémon Ferienlager |it=Camping Pokémon |es=Campamento Pokémon }} References Category:Mobile games de:Pokémon Ferienlager es:Campamento Pokémon fr:Camp Pokémon zh:宝可梦野营